Oh Sehun
by MilkCoffee9488
Summary: Oh Sehun ditinggalkan oleh wanita yang sangat dicintai dan digilainya. Hingga saat dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya bergairah dan bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya. Bad summary / Hunkai / Sekai / Oh Sehun / Kim Jongin GS


Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin (Kai)

.

.

Other Cast

Byun Baekhyun

Kwon Yuri

Irene (Nama doang)

.

.

Typo detected

GS

Rate M

NOT FOR CHILD !

.

.

.

Sungai Han. Banyak pengunjung di sini, mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Sederet keluarga sedang berkumpul, berlibur bersama anak-anak mereka, atau pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berpacaran. Wajah-wajah mereka menunjukkan kegembiraan. Ada yang senyum, tertawa cerah. Atau bercanda ria. Memang demikianlah halnya kebanyakan pengunjung-pengunjung Sungai Han ini. Kebanyakan menampakkan wajah gembira, ceria.

Namun di antaranya, ada seorang yang tidak menampakkan wajah gembira.

Oh Sehun !

Dia duduk di atas rerumputan pebukitan yang memanjang. Matanya memandang ke depan. Sebentar meredup, sebentar membola. Seperti ada golakan di dalam hatinya. Seperti gelombang yang menderu-deru. Tiap sebentar menghela napas panjang.

Langit cerah. Awan-awan putih bergumpal-gumpal di sela-sela langit biru. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Kedua lengannya disilangkan di bawah kepala. Lama dia memandang langit. Tetapi langit bagai tak tampak. Yang terlihat olehnya, bayangan kabut. Bergumpal-gumpal. Di antara kabut itu, bagaikan menyembul seraut wajah.

Perempuan. Cantik. Dan Sehun menarik napas panjang lagi. Seraut wajah itu tersenyum. Manisnya. Lebih manis dari pada gula atau segala yang paling manis di dunia ini.

Sehun memejamkan matanya.

Oh, kesalnya dia. Tak ingin sebenarnya dia menyaksikan seraut wajah itu. Tetapi wajah itu seperti mengejarnya.

Wajah Irene. Wajah seseorang yang dicintainya.

Sehun membuka matanya lagi. Secara jujur, pemuda yang berusia sekitar dua puluh empat tahun itu, harus

mengakui, bahwa dia sangat mencintai Irene. Belum pernah sebelumnya, ia mencintai seseorang, seperti besarnya kecintaannya kepada Irene, Tetapi sekarang, Cinta yang besar itu telah berobah menjadi kebencian. Kebencian amat sangat.

Sehun merentak. Setengah menyentak, dia bangun dari sikap berbaringnya. Berpaling ke kiri dan meludah. Dan . . . tiba-tiba mata Sehun bentrok dengan mata seseorang. Seorang perempuan.

Sehun terperangah. Sejak kapan perempuan itu duduk di situ. Ia tidak melihatnya pada beberapa menit yang lalu.

Perempuan itu, berwajah tirus dengan sepasang mata bola yang indah, dengan rambut dibiarkan tergerai pada bahunya, masih saja memandang Sehun. Umurnya sekitar dua puluh lima tahun.

Sendirian. Sehun menelan ludah. Huft!

Mata yang indah. Duduk dengan sikap agak sembarangan, sehingga ujung roknya tersingkap. Dan menyembullah paha berwarna tan yang eksotis.

Sehun segera menarik pandangnya dan melemparkannya ke arah lain. Persetan dengan perempuan. Walaubagaimanapun cantiknya. Tentu dia tidak berapa jauh dengan Irene.

Sehun memandang langit. Tetapi . . . mata perempuan itu sangat indah, lebih indah dari pada mata Irene. Secara naluriah, dia berpaling lagi ke kiri. Dan lagi-lagi matanya bentrok. Perempuan itu membalas senyumnya. lni benar-benar di luar dugaan. DanSehun berpikir, perempuan itu cuma sendirian.

Hmm ~ Sehun mengangguk. Dan hatinya jadi mengembang, bila perempuan itupun itu pun membalas mengangguk.

"Aku nggak boleh ge-er!" ujar Sehun dalam hati. "Aku nggak boleh mengharapkan terlalu banyak. Cukuplah bila bisa ngobrol-ngobrol. Dia sendiri. Dan akupun sendiri. Lumayan menjadi teman ngobrol."

Berpkir demikian, Sehun menunjuk dirinya, kemudian menunjuk perempuan itu. Maksudnya, Sehun menanyakan, bagaimana kalau dia menemani perempuan itu duduk, menikmati alam indah Sungai Han.

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. Dan Sehun tentu saja tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Segera dia berdiri dan menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Tidak mengganggu?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk di sisi perempuan itu.

"Senang sekali kalau kamu mau menemani" jawab perempuan itu.

"Sendirian?" tanya Sehun.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat" kata perempuan itu sambil mengerling. Kemudian melanjutkan: "Sebenarnya aku menunggu seseorang."

"Pacar?"

"Belum bisa dikatakan begitu. Hanya teman biasa. Dan kamu?" tanya perempuan itu, yang tahu betul bahwa Sehun jauh di bawah umurnya.

"Aku emang datang sendirian," ujar Sehun.

"Nggak sama pacar?" tanya perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku . . . eh, belum punya pacar."

"Bohong!" kata perempuan itu spontan.

"Kenapa kamu menuduhku berbohong?" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Umur kamu berapa?"

"Dua puluh empat"

"Dua puluh empat tahun, belum punya pacar. Siapa yang mau percaya?"

"Tapi aku betul-betul belum punya pacar!" jawab Sehun. Padahal dalam hati, dia sangat menyesali ucapan mulutnya. "Aku bohong. Aku sebenarnya punya pacar. Tetapi aku sebel sama dia!"

"Nama kamu siapa?"

"Sehun. Dan nama kamu?"

"Kai. Kenapa?!"

"Nggak apa-apa, Nama yang manis."

Kai tertawa kecil sambil memukul bahu Sehun. "Ish kamu ini, baru ketemu, sudah main godain aja."

"Aku nggak menggoda, Hey. Nama kamu emang manis, seperti orangnya. Cantik. Dan ketawanya kamu itu lho."

"Emang kenapa dengan ketawaku?"

"Manisnya nggak ketulungan."

Dia itu ketawa lagi. ketawa lagi !

"Makin manis aja sih," kata Sehun.

Gadis itu, yang menyebutkan namanya Kai, memukul bahu Sehun. Gantian Sehun yang ketawa-ketawa senang.

"Kamu harusnya udah punya pacar."

"Nggak ada cewek yang mau sama aku."

"Bohong! Kamu ganteng! Pasti banyak cewek yang mau sama kamu."

"Sungguh kok, Kai," kali ini Sehun bicara lebih serius.

Dicabutnya sebatang rumput yang tumbuh di hadapannya. Digigitinya ujungnya sampai hancur. Kemudian dilemparkannya. Lalu berkata dengan suara lebih perlahan, "nggak ada cewek yang mau sama aku."

"Kenapa kamu beranggapan demikian?."

"Kenyataannya emang begitu."

"Jangan-jangan kamu sendiri yang jual mahal. Sebenarnya banyak cewek yang mau sama kamu. Tapi kamusombong. Memandang sebelah mata ke mereka."

"Nggak begitu, kok!" jawab Sehun. "Aku biasa-biasa saja"

"Kalau kamu biasa-biasa saja pasti udah punya pacar"

Sehun mencabut lagi sebatang rumput, menggigitnya, kemudian membuangnya lagi jauh-jauh. "Aku emang pernah punya pacar. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tetapi . . . " terputus ucapan Sehyn.

"Tetapi kenapa . . . ?" Kai bertanya antusias. Rupanya dia ingin tahu.

Sehun mencabut lagi sebatang rumput. Seperti tadi, digigitnya, kemudian dilemparkannya jauh-jauh.

"Putus, Kai."

"Kenapa putus?"

Sehun diam. Memandang ke arah sungau. Kai juga memandang ke arah yang sama, lalu kembali pada Sehun.

"Kenapa putus?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Udah nasib, mungkin."

"Pasti kamu yang mutusin deh. Kamu udah bosan sama dia. Kamu pengen ganti pacar lain. Makanya kamu cari gara-gara."

"Aku nggak serendah itu."

"Lalu kenapa bisa putus?"

"Dia yang memutuskan."

"Dia pacaran dengan cowok lain?"

"Ya!"

Kai menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, kamu patah hati sekarang. It's okay Hun. Kisah cinta nggak selalu berjalan mulus, kamu cowok. Nggak boleh cengeng. Masih banyak yang bisa kamu harapkan dalam hidup ini. Cewek nggaj cuma satu di dunia ini"

"Mungkin emang gitu. Tapi sulit sekali melupakannya."

"Kamu sangat mencintainya?!"

"Ya!"

"Kamu harus berusaha melupakannya. Itupun kalau kamu benar. Jangan-jangan kamu cuma bohong."

"Sungguh kok, Kai. Aku nggak bohong. Kalau kamu nggak percaya, kamu boleh lihat fotonya," sambil berkata demikian Sehun mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sehelai foto berukuran separoh kartu pos.

Diserahkannya pada Kai. Perempuan itu mengamat-amati foto itu. Foto seorang gadis separuh badan.

Cantik. Berusia sekitar dua puluh satu tahun.

Kai menyerahkan kembali foto itu.

"Cantik emang. Pantesan kamu sangat mencintainya. Tetapi aku lihat, gadis ini type setia. Rasanya kayak nggak mungkin kalau dia mengkhianati cinta kalian deh."

Sehun menyimpan kembali sehelai foto itu ke dalam dompetnya, kemudian dimasukkan ke saku belakang celananya. "Kenapa kamu nggak percaya, padahal aku udah cerita yang sebenernya."

"Kalau emang gitu, yah . . . apa boleh buat. Kamu harus tabah," suara Kai seperti yang sedang memberi petuah.

"Yap. Aku harus tabah," ujar Sehun.

Angin melembut, menggerai-geraikan rambut mereka. Pucuk-pucuk pinus bergoyang di ke jauhan. Di bawah mereka, di aspal jalan yang melingkari bukit kecil panjang itu. Ada sepasang manusia yang berjalan mesra sekali. Lengan si lelaki melingkari pinggang si wanita. Sedangkan kepala si wanita menyandar ke bahu si lelaki. Mesranya! Selangit!

"Kadang aku sering iri kalau liat kemesraan orang lain," ujar Sehun yang melihat sepasang insan yang saling mencinta itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu datang ke mari sendirian? Di sini banyak sekali pemandangan yang menyiksamu."

"Tempat ini banyak memberikan kesan padaku Kai. Aku dan Irene datang kesini. Kami bermesraan. Aku senang mengembalikan kesan-kesan itu."

Kaitertawa. "Kau salah." katanya. "Yang kaya gitu, malah akan semakin menyiksamu."

"Yah, aku emang salah. emang salah" ujar Sehun seperti mengeluh. Lalu Sehun mencabut lagi sebatang rumput. Digigitinya. Lalu dilemparkannya kembali.

"Kamu sendiri? Kenapa ada di sini?!"

"Udah kukatakan, kan?! Aku menunggu seseorang." kali ini wajah Kai menampakkan kegelisahan. Sehun menatap lebih tajam.

"Kelihatannya kamu bohong."

"Kamu nggak percaya?"

"Ya! Aku nggak percaya!"

"Apa yang bikin kamu nggak percaya?"

"Mata kamu, mulut kamu, bisa bohong. Tetapi mata kamu tidak. Mata kamu lebih jujur."

Kai menggigit-gigit bibirnya sendiri. "Aku nggak bohong."

"Lalu, yang menunggu kamu itu, nggak dateng?"

"Udah hampir satu jam aku nunggu. Kayaknya dia emang nggak dateng."

"Mungkin dia ada halangan."

"Ya! Mungkin" kai melihat ke jam tangannya. Udah jam lima lewat. Matahari udah redup di langit.

Angin bertambah sejuk semilir. Lama mereka ngobrol. Melompat dari satu masalah ke masalah lain.

Kebanyakan tidak penting. Suasana petang semakin hilang. Berganti dengan gelap. Bulan di langit tersenyum. Bulan sabit. Di pebukitan tidak hanya mereka berdua. Tetapi banyak lagi yang lain. Mereka adalah pasangan-pasangan yang saling memadu kasih. Dan sekarang, Kai dan Sehun tidak lagi berjauhan. Kai meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun.

"Kalau aja pacarmu lihat kita, pasti akan cemburu Kai" ujar Sehun.

Kai tersenyum. "Aku belum punya pacar." katanya.

"Lalu? Lelaki yang janjian sama kamu, yang ternyata sekarang nggak dateng?"

Kai menggeser-geser rambutnya ke leher Sehun, "Cowik itu belum lama kukenal. Baru dua kali ketemu. Dan sekarang dia nggak dateng. Janjinya nggak bisa kupercaya." ujar Kai.

Sehun merasakan geli yang nyaman ketika Kai menggeser-geserkan rambutnya ke lehernya. Geli yang merambati pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya. Angin malam berkesiur dingin, menusuk tulang. Tetapi tidak demikian halnya dengan Kai dan Sehun. Keduanya sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin. Hati mereka hangat. Lengan-lengan mereka saling bertaut. erat. Keduanya merasakan diri melayang. Bayang-bayang pepohonan menimpa mereka.

"Boleh aku ke rumah kamu kapan-kapan?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa enggak? Aku seneng malah kalau kamu mau dateng." kata Kai.

"Pasti! Pasti aku akan dateng!" kata Sehun sambil terkekeh.

Entah siapa yang memulai bibir mereka sudah saling mengecap. Hangatnya bibir Sehun. Hangatnya bibir Kai. Lalu tangan-tangan mereka saling bergenggaman, saling meremas. Angin semakin dingin berkesiur. Mereka tak ubahnya seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama saling memadu kasih. Sampai akhirnya, Kai seperti tersadar menatap jam tangannya. "Ah, udah jam delapan." katanya.

Lalu dilepaskannya rangkulannya. "Kita pulang, Hun."

Rasanya cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Sehun dan Kai melangkah kecil, menuruni pebukitan itu. Lengan Sehun melingkari pinggang Kai yang ramping.

"Aku anter pulang ya?" ujar Sehun

"Nggak usah. Biar aku pulang sendiri."

"Katanya aku boleh main ke rumah kamu?."

"Boleh. Tetapi nggak sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, Malam Minggu nanti?"

"Jangan Malam Minggu."

"Pacar kamu datang. ya?"

"Bukan. Malam Minggu nanti aku ada acara keluarga."

"Acara apa ? Ulang tahun?"

"Bukan, Arisan keluarga, Ah, kamu banyak tanya."

"Yaudah malam Rabu depan. Seminggu lagi." Kai mengernyitkan keningnya. "Iyadeh aku tunggu" lalu Kai menyetop taksi.

Sejurus kemudian, taksi pun melesat meninggalkan Sehun yang masih saja mematung memandangi taksi itu. Lalu Sehun menjalankan mobilnya. Sungguh, dia nggak nyangka, malam ini akan bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Kai. Dan dia juga nggak nyangka, bahwa perkenalan itu cepat menjadi rapat. Dia tersenyum-senyum kecil. Terbayang kembali, bagaimana mesranya bibir Kai menindih bibirnya. Betapa hangatnya. Betapa lembutnya. Hampir saja Sehun menubruk bus tingkat yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Untunglah nalurinya cukup tajam untuk menghindari tubrukan itu.

SEHUN TIDAK dapat melupakan Kai. Di tempat kerjanya, dia tetap ingat. Ini menjadikannya banyak melamun. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun keras. Sehun tersentak. Hampir saja berhenti jantungnya. Chanyeol terkikik geli .

"Tampangmu lucu kalau lagi kaget," kata Chanyeol sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Kalau jantungku putus, apa kamu bisa ganti?" tanya Sehun kheki.

"Bisa! Aku ganti aja sama hati monyet."

"Enak aja! Apa kamu pikir aku ini anak monyet? kata Sehun lagi.

"Aku tahu. Pasti Sehun lagi kasmaran," ujar Suho.

Apa yang dikatakan Suho emang hampir benar. Sehun melamun. Dan Kai yang dilamunkan. Terbayang wajahnya. Terbayang gerak-geriknya. Terbayang tertawanya. Semua, semua. Dan Sehun membandingkan

Kai dengan cewek-cewek yang pernah dikenalnya. Dengan Sejeong, Mina. Tapi Kai mempunyai daya tarik sendiri. Rasanya lama sekali menunggu hari Rabu. Menit demi menit yang berlalu, rasanya sangat lambat. lngin dipaksakannya matahari bergeser cepat ke sebelah barat, agar hari cepat berganti.

HARI RABU.

"Kai, kamu tinggal sendiri di sini?" tanya Sehun pada Kai. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah rumah Kai. Pada jam sepuluh pagi, Kai belum mandi. Tetapi di mata Sehun, bahkan Kai tampak lebih cantik dan menawan.

"Nggak, sama temen. Kyungsoo" jawab Kai sambil meletakkan segelas kopi susu di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tengah. Hm, rapi. Pertanda rumah ini ditangani oleh orang-orang yang rajin.

"Kamu kerja?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku punya usaha online shop sama kyungsoo, lumaya sih hasilnya," kata Kai sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku mandi dulu ya hun, gerah banget. Kamu nonton tv aja dulu atau baca-baca majalah." Kai masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil handuk dan melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Mata Sehun tak lepas dari pinggul Kai yang bergoyang-goyang.

Kai melepaskan satu-satu yang melekat di tubuhnya. Lalu tangannya yang lentik mulai menyabuni. Mulai dari leher, turun ke bahu, turun lagi ke sepasang pebukitan indah di dadanya. Seluruh apa yang ada pada dirinya, merupakan panorama sangat indah yang akan mendatangkan kesan mendalam bagi yang memandangnya. Sambil menyabuni itu, Kai berpikir: "Sehun benar-benar dateng." Kai benar-benar tidak menduga, bahwa Sehun akan menepati janji. Pemuda itu sangat menarik. Tubuhnya tegap dan atletis. Tubuh yang dirindukan oleh perempuan.

"Sehuunnnnn !!!" Sehun yang sedang duduk membaca majalah di ruangan tengah, mendengar suara Kai yang memanggilnya mesra.

Sehun menutupkan majalah dan buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi setengah terbuka. Kai berdiri dengan handuk sebatas dadanya. Sehun terkesiap. Hmm, dengan handuk itu, tubuh kai tercetak indah.

Terutama kulit bahu dan paha tannya yang sangat mulus. Kencang dan sintal. Membuat mata Sehun tidak berkedip.

Kai tersenyum sambil menjentik pipi Sehun. "Kenapa ngliatinnya gitu sih?! Ada yang aneh ya?!"

"Ah, enggak. Aku . . . eh, kamu cantik Kai" kata Sehun gelagapan dan salah tingkah

"Wowww! Rayuan gombal!" ujar Kai sambil mengerling manis. "Hunn!! Tolong aku, ya . . . ?!"

"Tolong apa, Kai?!"

"Tolong ambilkan aku sendal di kamar. Sendal yang warna merah. Brengsek, deh. Aku lupa pakai sendal ke kamar mandi." kata Kai dengan suara manja. Suara yang membuat hati Sehun panas dingin.

Sehun segera ke kamar Kai, mengambil sendal merah. Lalu kembali ke kamar mandi. "Terima kasih, Hun!" ujar Kai sambil mengenakan sendal yang diambilkan Sehun.

Tetapi baru saja mengenakan sebelah, tiba-tiba kaitan handuk Kai terlepas. Dan cepat sekali handuk itu meluncur ke bawah. Kai terkejut. "Oh . . . !" serunya. Tetapi Kai sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi.

Yang terlebih gawat adalah Sehun. Jantungnya dirasakan bagai akan meledak . . . Matanya membelalak. Dan Sehun tidak mampu menguasai diri lagi. Ditubruknya Kai.

"Hun! Kamu ini, Apa-apaan . . . ?!" Kai meronta-ronta. Namun rontaan-rontaan itu terlalu lemah. Tidak mungkin mampu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun yang ketat.

"Hun! Jangan, ah! Oukh, kamu ini . . . !!" Kai masih mencoba meronta. Tetapi . . . ah, tidak. Lebih tepat dikatakan menggeliat. Kepala Kai menggeleyong ke kiri dan ke kanan. Menghindari bibir Sehun yang mencari-cari bibirnya.

Sehun tak sabar. Didorongnya tubuh Kai. Ditekankannya ke dinding kamar mandi, sehingga Kai tidak leluasa lagi bergerak. Dan sekejap kemudian, mulut Sehun berhasil meraup bibir Kai. "Hmmmmpp! Mmmmmmpp !!" Kai tidak lagi meronta. Matanya segera meredup.

Menerima pelukan dan kuluman bibir Kai yang hangat. Bahkan sekarang, Kai ikut membalas.

Dijulurkannya lidahnya. Saling mendorong dengan bibir Sehun. Matanya semakln redup. Lincah sekali lidah Kai mengait-ngait lidah Sehun. Mendapat sambutan yang hangat, darah mudanya semakin membuncah.

Panas! Menuntut pelepasan. Apalagi ditambah dengan sepasang payudara ranum milik Kai yang menekan dada Sehun yang bidang.

"Hun! ! Hmmphh . . . akh!"

"Kai !! Ssssh !!"

"Sesak, Sehun!!"

"Hun . . . !!" Kai menyebut nama lelaki itu ditengah-tengah rintihannya.

"Kenapa Kai?!"

"Kenapa bersikap seperti ini?!" dan Kai lebih terengah-engah lagi, saat hidung Sehun mengecup putingnya yang sudah menegang.

"Aku . . . Aku . . . Mencintaimu kai . . . !!" ujar Sehun di tengah dengus-dengus napasnya.

Kai tertawa kecil. Telapak tangannya sebentar mengelus dan sebentar menekan belakang kepala Sehun.

"Kamu nggak bohong?!" tanya Kai sambil membusungkan dadanya yang besar yang menggairahkan, agar Sehun lebih leluasa melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Aku nggak bohong, Kai!"

"Kamu bohong . . . !" Kai memijit hidung Sehun dengan gemas.

"Aww . . . !" Sehun menjerit. Pijitan itu mendatangkan sakit. Tetapi juga nikmat.

"Kamu bohong, Hun! Cowok kan suka gitu. Suka bohong. Rayuannya gombal. Selangit. Tetapi buktinya, nol! Nol kosong! Dan banyak cewek yang tertipu. Mereka akhirnya cuma bisa nangis!" ujar Kai sambil sambil menekankan dadanya yang sekal, lengkap dengan putingnya yang kemerahan menantang itu kedada Sehun yang bidang. Dan Sehun merasakan sesuatu di antara kedua pangkal pahanya, di balik celana panjangnya.

"Tapi nggak denganku Kai. Kamu nggak bisa menyamaratakan semua cowok" Sehun panas dingin menahankan sesuatu yang bergelora, membuat kelenjar darahnya berdenyut-denyut.

"Tetapi, Hun! Kamu beneran mencintaiku?!" Kai melepaskan satu demi satu-satu kancing kemeja Sehun. Dan kemudian melepaskan kemeja lelaki itu. Kemeja itu meluncur begitu saja, jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi yang basah.

Seperti yang dibayangkan Kai, tubuh Sehun sangat mengagumkan. Tubuh atletis. Bahunya tegap. Kedua lengannya kekar, berurat.

"Hun!" bisik Kai

"Ada apa, sayang?!" tanya Sehun.

"Bawa aku kamar. Di sini . . . di sini . . . dinginnnnn . . . !!!"

Sehun tak perlu menunggu diperintah sampai dua kali. Segera digendongnya Kai ke luar dari kamar mandi. Sehun meletakkan tubuh mulus yang sudah tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun ke tempat tidur. Kemudian lelaki muda itu melepaskan celana panjangnya.

Sambil berbaring. Kai menatap tubuh Sehun yang aduhai itu. Dia hanya mengenakan celana dalam kecil saja. Berwarna putih. Selangkangan Sehun tampak menonjol. Dan Kai menelan ludah. Di balik celana dalam itu, terdapat benda panjang, keras dan berurat.

"Huunhh . . . !!" ujar Kai.

"Iya, sayang?!"

"Buka celana dalammu. Bukalah!"

Sehun tersenyum, melepaskan celana dalamnya. Dan . . . wow!! Mata Kai membelalak. Bagaimana tidak?!

Sesuatu yang biasanya selalu tersembunyi itu, kini terpampang bebas. Senjata yang menggayut setengah tegang itu, panjang dan besar. Hebat sekali! Seakan-akan menantang bagi yang memandang. Benda luar biasa itu mengangguk-angguk. Seumur hidupnya, Kai belum pernah menyaksikan benda sehebat dan seindah itu.

Tbc / Delete

Lagi lagi bawa cerita absurd wkwkwk

Padahal yang remake aja belum mulai hahaha

Maaf maaf atas keabsurdan ceritaku ini, sumpah gaje banget. Pengennya pake bahasa yang santai tapi malah jadi gak karuan kaya gini. Mian kalo gak nyaman sama bahasanya. Kritik dan saran boleh kali yaaaa :)

Ini mau dilanjut atau gak ???

Jangan lupa rnr ditunggu :)

See yaaa *


End file.
